Fib
by Pale18
Summary: Timmy is holding a grudge at Quinn. So he lies to Rashel to get her mad at Quinn. Now Quinn has to get Rashel back and KILL THAT LITTLE DEMON! Plese read & review. It's better than it sounds.


_A.N.) I have a new goal to write a one-shot or chapter everyday. I'm almost finished with the next chapter for "Legacy of a Vampire" and in the middle for the next chapter for "Try It All"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series_

_**Fib**_

Rashel Jordan walked through the backyard of the monstrous sized mansion, at 5:oo p.m. She only had one person one her mind. John Quinn. She loved him so much. He was strong, handsome, funny, smart, honorable, and everything she could ever want in a guy. The thought of him led her to remember why she was in a _cocktail dress_. Gillian and Poppy said Quinn would love it if she wore a dress for the celebration of the day of their one year mark. They became a soulmate couple one year ago. At least the dress was black. But she wore it for nothing. Quinn was sent on a job when Poppy took her to buy the dress.

She sighed and thought of the accomplishments that were made after Rashel & Quinn's adventure. Which lead her thoughts directly to Timmy. Timmy was no longer twisted in the head and was living at a Circle Daybreak station in Michigan. Also he now saw Rashel as a big sister, so in addition of being a brother, he hated Quinn's guts.

She sat on her knees, under a sakura tree. The wind blew hard. It caused her dress to almost fly up. She used her arms to pin it down and grunted in annoyance.** I hate this dress. That's what I get for letting Poppy pick it out.**

"Rashel." Rashel snapped out of her regretful thoughts and turned her head left. Timmy approached her.

"Hi Timmy. I'm really happy to see you, but… what are you doing here?" Rashel asked show a clueless expression. Timmy smirked.

" I have actually been here all day. But I got lost. Anyways, two days ago Miss Poppy called and told me today was your one year anniversary with Quinn. I came to see how he would screw it up." Timmy replied with a flat tone. Rashel started sulking. Timmy sighed and said solemnly, "Rashel, Quinn took the job voluntarily. I heard him talking to James. He was saying he just wanted to get away from you. I heard him. He said he was didn't love you and that he wasn't over some girl named Dove." At that moment, Rashel's world stopped.

"No way." Rashel said. She refused to believe it. Tears threatened to fall.

"It's true, Rashel! Go asked James." Rashel elevated from her spot on the ground and traveled inside her home to find James. Timmy followed behind.

* * *

Rashel entered one the many rooms that didn't have more than a few couches and a coffee table. James was the only person in the room, excluding herself and Timmy. Rashel approached James. James looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hiya Rashel. What brings you here?" Rashel looked disappointed. James became nervous.

"I know what you and Quinn have been doing." Rashel said in barley a whisper. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. Now James was petrified.

"R-Rashel, d-d-d-don't b-be mad. He was going to tell you t-t-t-tonigh-" He was shaking and so was his voice.

"Don't bother explaining! Next time you see Quinn, tell him I said: Soulmates or not! We're finished!" Without waiting for an answer, she stomped out of the room. She was mad as hell.

James was shocked. He had never seen her so angry. **Man. How am I going to break this to Quinn. **

* * *

Quinn & Ash returned with the item Quinn was seeking. James caught up to the boys in one of the wide hallways.

"Um. Guy's." The two boys turned to James who had a paper in his hand.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"My will." James did a nervous laugh that got Quinn suspicious.

"Why would you need to write your will." Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. James was sweating.

"Rashel…umm… found out." He flinched and was try to think of things that would make being _dead_ ok. A dark energy filled the room.

"She…WHAT!!" Quinn was ready to snap someone's neck.

"I don't know how she found out! She just walked in the room and told me she knew!" James explained.

"You left something out." a new voice said.

Timmy appeared behind James. His arms were crossed and he carried a triumphant smirked. Timmy took the confused silence as an opportunity to continue. "I do recall her saying to tell Quinn that she said 'Soulmates or not. We're finished.'" Quinn looked like he had just took a wooden knife to the heart. She broke up with him.

"Woah. I thought she was going be happy about this." Ash said. Then, he looked at Timmy. "What's with the grin."

"Nothing. I just told her the truth." Timmy tried to sound innocent.

"What do you mean?" Quinn glared at the 'child'.

"What don't you get? I told her the truth that wanted to avoid her, you didn't love her, and you're still in love with Dove Redfern." Ash & James had to hold Quinn back. He was going to murder that twerp.

"Why would you tell her that!?" James asked, not letting go of Quinn.

"That's what I heard you all say. Or did I not hear right. I don't know. I am 4! Remember!" Timmy was furious. Quinn's eye twitched.

"That's what this is about? The eggnog?" Quinn said annoyed. Timmy nodded.

* (Flashback) *

_It was Christmas and the evening dinner was almost finished. Mark, Timmy, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Daphne, and Fayth were visiting. So was Hannah's friend Chess, Gillian's friend Amy, but they weren't told about some of the people being vampires and witches. The girls lost the dodgeball game so they were in charge of the dinner. The boys were in the game room, chugging down Mountain Dew, trying to cheat each other at poker, and the watching South Park. _

_Jade, Rashel, and Chess enter the room. Chess was covered in flour, Jade had eggnog spattered on her head, Rashel had cranberry sauce on her shoulders. _

"_Alright boys, dinner will be ready in 30 min." Jade said._

"_Boys are having a party, while girls are having a war." Rashel said before leaving the room to clean herself up._

_

* * *

_

"_Dinner is ready Slobs!" Kestrel yelled. They ate their meals with pointless conversations for entertainment. "Hey girls. You cooking is ……surprisingly eatable." Ash criticized. Kestrel glared at him._

_Timmy reached for the eggnog, but Quinn took it from his grasp. _

"_Hey!" Timmy said. _

"_You can't drink this anyway. _Your 4._ Remember." Quinn said. Timmy watched as Quinn drank the eggnog. Timmy had fire in his eyes and thought, __**That was my nog! I will make him pay! **_

_* (Reality) *_

Quinn was fuming.

"You. Ruined my relationship with Rashel. _To avenge EGGNOG!!!?_"

Quinn broke free and chased Timmy all around the mansion. Ash & James weren't going to stop him. They would have done the same thing.

Timmy ran as fast as him tiny legs could take him. A notion crossed his mind as he hid in a cabinet in the living room. He was afraid. Quinn made his way to the cupboard Timmy was hiding in. He could smell Timmy's fear from how much he wanted to kill him.

When Quinn swung the cupboard open, Timmy sprinted to garden. As expected, Quinn followed behind. Timmy got to the sakura tree. A person was under it, wiping away tears. Timmy jumped on the person's lap, hugged her, and said, "Help me! Quinn is trying to kill me!" He got 'sounding afraid' done, but to make the act more believable, he also threw in puppy dog eyes.

Quinn finally caught up. His homicidal intent was interrupted by a very pissed Rashel yelling, "Quinn, leave pour Timmy alone, ya bastard!" Quinn stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped. He wouldn't think he would ever see Rashel Jordan, a great vampire hunter, in a dress. Much less a black cocktail dress. **She so beautiful.** Quinn shook his head.

"What are doing in a dress?" He wasn't complaining, just wondering.

"Well, Poppy and Gillian convinced me that I should wear a dress for today. You were avoiding, so I assume you know what was _suppose _to be special about today." Rashel was glaring wooden katanas at Quinn. Quinn nodded. He could he forget?

"Rashel, that little demon lied to you for revenge!" Quinn said. He pointed at Timmy. Rashel looked at him with disbelief.

"Quinn, what would I need revenge for?" Timmy said sounding pure.

"You just told me before I stared chasing you! You're still holding a grudge, because I didn't let you drink eggnog at our Christmas party!"

"Quinn, that's a stupid excuse to cover up the truth!" Rashel was impatient and wasn't in the mood for Quinn right now.

"Rashel I was gone today for a whole other reason! You _have _to believe me!" Strangely she did. She wanted to trust his word but……

"What about this I've been hearing about you still in love with Dove!" Rashel said crossing her arms. It was obvious she was jealous.

"Those were all _LIES_, Rashel! I'm over her. She's long gone. Damn it! Rashel, I love you and only you!" Quinn wasn't going to lose her. He wasn't going to let that _pipsqueak _ruin what he was planning tonight. Rashel gasped. She didn't know who to believe. Timmy or Quinn? That's when thought, **Where did Timmy go?** Rashel stood up and searched for her brother. Quinn also noticed Timmy's disappearance, but instead, he took it as an opportunity.

Quinn approach Rashel. Rashel turned her back to him to stare into the distance to see if Timmy was near by. Quinn grabbed Rashel's arm and turned her around to face him. Rashel was about to sock him one in the face. _Please listen to me Rashel? _Quinn pleaded using telepathy. Rashel put her fist away, crossed her arms, and stood still. "This better be good Quinn." she said through her teeth.

"Rashel, I love you so much. I want you to be mine forever." Quinn pulled out a black velvet box, and got on one knee. He opened the box to reveal an average, but beautiful diamond ring. "Rashel Jordan. Will you become my wife?" Rashel wanted to scream yes so load, it would put Poppy's shouting to shame. But she held back on that. How could she tell if he wasn't lying about this whole problem? The problem he said _Timmy_ created. She still had to find Timmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and Poppy were hiding in the bushes, watching Quinn's proposal.

"She's gonna say no." Poppy whispered to Timmy.

"You knew about Quinn's plan too?" Timmy asked Poppy.

"Yeah. That why I was badgering Rashel to wear the dress." whispered back. **Rashel needs guidance.** Poppy decided.

* * *

_Say yes, Rashel! _Poppy said to Rashel's mind. Rashel knew it was Poppy and she didn't care. Rashel said in her mind back to Poppy, _But how do I know? _Poppy spoke back. _Reach for him Rashel. It worked for me._ Poppy. Silly, but wise.

Rashel clutched Quinn's shirt and pulled him back up to stand. Then, kissed Quinn roughly. Her mind reached for Quinn. He knew what she was doing, so he let her in. His mind was now apart of her own. She heard his thoughts. She knew what he felt for her. She knew the truth. She pulled away. Her eyes went lax and puffy.

"You really do love me…" she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry I believed Timmy over you. And please understand how much it offends him when you call him 4."

"He did it for eggnog." Quinn said. Rashel giggled. "I was gone today, because I went to go pick out your ring." Quinn explained. He removed Rashel's hand from him face, but still held it tight.

Quinn got one knee again. "Let me ask again. Rashel Jordan, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Of course John! I love you!" Quinn got up and slid the ring on her finger. He was overjoyed that the love of his life agreed to marry him.

Quinn picked Rashel up bridal style as twirled with her in his arms. They were laughing. He stopped to cradle her. "I love you Rashel _Quinn_." He smirked. "I love you too." Rashel smiled.

With that said, they engaged in a passionate kiss under the stars. They were in pure bliss.

* * *

"Aww. Now isn't that a cute sight." Poppy said to Timmy, still hiding in the bushes.

"More like gross & disturbing." Timmy said with his right eyebrow twitching.

* * *

Later that night, Timmy went to the kitchen fridge. He stashed a big cookie he was planning to eat, after his plan against Quinn. He evaluated the fridge to find no big cookie. Ash entered the room. Chewing on something.

"Hey Shorty." Ash said. Timmy twitched. _**Shorty!?**_

"Hey Ass, do you know where my big cookie went?"

"My name is Ash. And yes I do know what happened to your cookie. I ate it. It's too late for you to eat sweet anyway, your 4." Ash left Timmy to twitch. **First, he calls me short. Second, he ate my big cookie. And third, he called me four!!! Ass is going to get it!**

_A.N.) I had fun writing this one. ^_^ Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! _

* * *


End file.
